


Splish Splash

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kink of Harry’s makes for quite a surprise to his unsuspecting husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

It was nearly midnight when Auror Harry Potter returned home from an investigation to the lavish flat in Limehouse he shared with his husband, Draco Malfoy. Having lived most of their lives in castles and dark manors, Draco had suggested to Harry that they buy somewhere brighter and more central after the got married, never mind it being mostly Muggle (that was part of the charm after all). Tonight, even after six years of living in such splendour, Harry truly appreciated this decision as he gazed out of the floor-to-ceiling double-glazed windows on to the Thames, which glittered in the moonlight. It was a simply stunning view, even on those dark and rainy London days.

 

Slightly peckish, Harry went to the kitchen for a snack and marvelled again over how Draco had mastered the art of ‘pretending’ to live as a Muggle. He’d recently discovered how to use a blender and had been making milkshakes for dessert nearly every night. Harry told him they’d both become extremely fat if that kind of behaviour continued, but Draco had pointedly reminded him that with the amount of sex they had – plus their winding staircase up to the master suite – would more than burn off the calories. Harry gulped down the rest of the mocha milkshake Draco had left behind and turned out the lights. He cast a spell for the magical alarm and slowly trudged up the spiral staircase, feeling the exhaustion of his sixteen hour day catching up with him. However, expecting to find Draco fast asleep and snoring in their bed, Harry felt a spark of excitement when he found the room empty and heard the shower going in the en suite. He was tired, but not so tired that he couldn’t enjoy a shower with his husband. Harry sat on the bed and quickly began unlacing his boots. He’d knew probably frighten Draco out of his wits if he barged in there now to say he was back, but what the hell? A little flutter of the heart wouldn’t hurt him.

 

Upon hearing a noise unlike running water, Harry got up and listened outside the bathroom door for a moment. _Was that…?_ Harry grinned widely. Yes. It was the unmistakeable sound of Draco moaning – exactly as he did when he was lying on his back, with Harry’s head between his legs, licking a long wet stripe up his cock – or if he was masturbating. It was enough for Harry’s own cock to stiffen and his body to shiver. He pushed open the door quietly and a cloud of steam escaped allowing him to see inside. The bathroom mirror was fogged up completely and the ground was damp from condensation. Draco stood in the shower facing the wall, his weight supported on one arm, palm pressed flat against the tiles, eyes tightly closed. Harry’s gaze slid downwards, his body responding to the sight of Draco’s other hand wrapped firmly around his erection, moving up and down in long, slow strokes with the water cascading down his back.

 

 _Oh, god._

It was something else to see his husband pleasuring himself. Draco’s utter abandon was the sexiest thing Harry had ever witnessed. Now, thoroughly excited by his little voyeurism, Harry pushed the door open wider to admit himself and closed it quietly behind him. He smiled as Draco moaned again, his fist moving faster. Harry pulled out his wand and very quietly Disillusioned himself, the trickling cold of the spell contrasted vastly with the heat of his body, making him shiver again. He began to undress clumsily, unable to tear his eyes away from Draco’s body. 

Amidst the steam, Harry could see the muscles of Draco’s back rippling as he stroked up and down, his fingers curling against the tiles; he could see individual water droplets running down his arse, down his thighs, and Harry longed to run his tongue over his husband’s skin, too. He tiptoed quietly to the door of the shower for a better view, his own hand seeking out his hardness, stroking gently, his eyes trained on the progression of Draco’s hand. God, he’s gorgeous! Harry tightened his grip on himself, feeling the pulse beneath his fingers, spreading his own lubrication over the tip to ease the stroke. He bit back a moan as he explored himself, caressing his balls and the soft skin behind them, imagining Draco’s fingers on him, teasing him, before bending his head to take Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

Harry willed himself to slow down; he would come too soon if he didn’t take it easy. 

Harry breathed out slowly through his nose, watching as Draco pushed himself off the wall and leaned against the glass behind him. His free hand snaked up his body, pausing to finger the depression of his navel, before continuing up to pinch a dark pink nipple and allow another beautiful noise of pleasure to escape him. Harry wasn’t going to be able to just watch for much longer, his cock throbbing in his hand now as he stroked faster. It was all he could do not to rush straight in and fuck Draco senseless. That would not be a good idea in this state – Draco would be likely to throttle him. Harry cast his eyes around for his wand and spotted it on the countertop. He tiptoed over to it and reversed the Disillusionment. 

In the mirror, he could just see the outline of Draco’s arse and back pressed against the glass. Draco had the most squeezable arse known to man – or at least one man. Harry smiled. Draco still hadn’t noticed Harry there, his head flung back, eyes still shut and his hand moving faster on his erection. What a poor Auror he’d have made. He opened the door and shut it loudly. Draco jumped nearly a foot in the air, swearing violently. He stared at Harry, noticing that he was naked, hard and grinning. 

‘H-how long have you been standing there?’ Draco asked, wiping the water out of his eyes and turning off the shower. 

‘Long enough to know that my world will end if you stop touching yourself,’ Harry replied. 

Draco’s eyes were darkening with further arousal at Harry’s words as he approached. Harry placed a hand behind his husband’s neck and pulled him in to kiss him. Draco gasped into his mouth when Harry reached around and squeezed his arse, delivering a sharp slap to the wet skin.

‘And long enough to realise how much I want to watch us.’ He grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped off the condensation from the mirrors on the wall. ‘Now, come here.’ Harry took hold of Draco’s hips and placed his hand back on his cock. Catching Harry’s eye in the mirror, Draco began to stroke himself teasingly, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. 

‘Bend over,’ Harry said, and Draco complied, balancing against the mirror. Wetting his fingers, Harry slipped them into the crevice of Draco’s arse, rubbing against the tight ring, loosening the muscles, preparing him. Draco’s hand never stopped moving, and Harry’s eyes never left the image of his husband in the mirror. 

He slipped his cock in slowly, watching the change of expression on Draco’s face. He pulled back out and then back in, waiting for Draco to accept his full length before he found a rhythm. Eventually, Harry was all the way inside and he closed his eyes, allowing himself a moan of pleasure at the feeling of Draco holding him, the muscles rippling around his erection. Harry squeezed Draco’s hips tightly and began to move; in and out; in and out. He pulled Draco against him, turning his head and brushing their lips together. 

‘You’re so beautiful, Draco. Look at you, touching yourself for me,’ Harry whispered, his voice shaking slightly. 

Draco was breathing erratically now, his moans coming more frequently and his hand movements were no longer languid; he was building up a speed. Harry’s mouth watered as he watched Draco push back against him, biting down on his cherry-red lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and Harry watched, hips pumping furiously, mouth open, as Draco brought them both over the brink, the strings of come making a soft spattering noise as they hit the mirror before them. 

Harry pressed his lips into the back of Draco’s neck, breathing in the smell of soap and sex and wet skin. 

‘Mmm. That was nice,’ Draco muttered. ‘I didn’t know you were so into voyeurism.’ 

Harry laughed. ‘Time for a mirror on the ceiling I think.’


End file.
